


Bibarel Gnaws Best!

by mkhhhx



Series: Pokemon AU! [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon Journey, Sinnoh Region, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Minhyuk gets his first Sinnoh badge and the traveling continues!





	Bibarel Gnaws Best!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use titles from the anime episodes because I find them extremely amusing :D

**Sinnoh**

**Eterna City**

“I GOT IT” Minhyuk screams, running down to the door of the gym, startling both Changkyun and the Gym Guide who are waiting by the entrance.

“I know you did” Changkyun laughs, opening his arms for Minhyuk to jump on him, “I was watching you.”

“The flowers are so pretty!” Minhyuk exclaims, his Growlithe barking happily at his side and his Staravia chirping on his shoulder. “I hope we didn’t burn that many.” He looks back and the gym leader, Gardenia gives him a wave.

“SEE YOU AROUND CHAMP” She shouts at Minhyuk who beams and hugs Changkyun tighter.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Minhyuk shows his badge to Changkyun as they walk out of the gym, his first Sinnoh one. He pins it securely inside his vest.

“Oh, it is” Changkyun cups his face to peck his cheek, “I’m proud of you!”

“You’re walking besides the next Pokémon Champion!” Minhyuk puffs out his chest and straightens his shoulders, trying to look bigger, or more intimidating, or something that doesn’t work on Changkyun anyway.

“Of course I am” Changkyun takes a pack of cookies from his backpack and gives a handful to Minhyuk, who’s mouth is shut effectively for a few minutes.

Their tents are set at Route 205 but they keep aimlessly walking around the tranquil city, the –mostly older- residents already inside their homes although it isn’t that late yet, the sun just setting.

Minhyuk breaks his last cookies and gives half to his Growlithe and half to his Staravia, Changkyun’s Eevee looking at her owner until she gets one too.

“There are lakes at the northeast part of the town” Minhyuk says, looking at the map in his Pokech, “We can pass from the Pokémon center and then go there, there’s some kind of park.”

“Mhm” Changkyun hums, watching as the last, gentle rays of sun illuminate Minhyuk’s face.

They’ve been traveling together for some months now, mostly training their Pokémon together until Minhyuk felt ready for his first Gym challenge and Changkyun can swear Minhyuk is getting more handsome every day. Or it’s just Changkyun that’s being whipped.

The attraction is mutual and more than obvious, but their words remain unsaid. Changkyun is too shy to address it and Minhyuk uncharacteristically quiet on the matter for such a loud person. So they opt for cheek kisses and hand holding and some cuddling instead. At this point even their Pokémon make fun of them for it.

They make a brief stop at the Pokémon center for Minhyuk to have his Pokémon checked since they both received a lot of damage during the gym fight and Changkyun waits at a bench, his Eevee sniffing around and playing with someone’s Pachirisu.

“As good as new” Minhyuk says when he gets back to him, Staravia on his shoulder and holding his Growlithe who’s basically a big fluffy pile. Minhyuk moves around holding both Pokémon and Changkyun realizes he’s way stronger than he looks.

 

When they spot the two small lakes Minhyuk lets his Pokémon down and takes Changkyun’s hand into his own instead, intertwining their fingers together.

“What’s that?” Changkyun looks at the weird statue up a hill next to the lakes. They climb the few stairs to get in front of it and read the plate.

“Dialga…and Palkia?” Minhyuk looks up at the creature, “they merged the two in one creature.”

“Dialga and Palkia, huh?” Changkyun recalls the names from his childhood.

“They are local deities, right?” Minhyuk traces the worn out plate with a finger. “Protectors of time and space, we learnt about them at school.”

“That’s right.” Changkyun pulls Minhyuk’s hand to get moving, “People claim to see them around the region all the time as faint figures in the sky.”

“Maybe we’ll see them some night when we’re stargazing too!” Minhyuk says excitedly.

“We can try.” Changkyun lets his Bidoof and Ponyta out of their pokeballs, since there’s a lot of space around the lake and they have barely exercised the whole day.

They settle down on the ground, the water calm except from the occasional Magikarp jumping out. The sky has turned a deep blue, with pinkish tips at the horizon and Changkyun leans into Minhyuk, places his head on his shoulder.

He can see their Pokémon playing on the grass, rolling and trying to climb onto the Ponyta’s back. They like jumping from there and it’s basically the way Minhyuk’s Staravia learned how to fly. Since he found her at the ground after she fell out of her nest they had to teach her how to fly and to hand feed her for a while.

“They are so cute, aren’t they?” Minhyuk noses on Changkyun’s neck, “Remember when Eevee didn’t like Growlithe? Look at them playing now.”

“Remember when you scared my Ponyta away?” Changkyun bites back, but Minhyuk is too close and his voice is way softer than he would want it to.

“I made up for it, didn’t I?” Minhyuk grins and their noses are almost touching and Changkyun feels his cheeks blushing.

“I don’t know, you snore a lot, your cooking is bad…hmm” Changkyun pretends to be counting on his fingers.

Minhyuk stares at him. He stares with gentle eyes and a soft smile playing on his lips. And he’s so close that Changkyun, for once can leave behind all of his inhibitions and just reach for him.

It’s slow, Changkyun cradling Minhyuk’s face in his hands, watching him close his eyes and open his mouth. And when their lips meet it’s sweet, tasting like cookies and early summer and Minhyuk smells so strongly of flowers.

Changkyun’s back hits the grass, damp blades tickling his neck along with Minhyuk’s breath. The stars are above them, but he only has eyes for Minhyuk’s face, his wide smile between kisses and his hair falling on his eyes. Changkyun might actually be falling in love.

They stay there, at the small park between the lakes, until it’s too late and their Pokémon have gotten tired of playing and their stomachs are growling.

And when they get back to their tents, after grabbing some late dinner, Changkyun snuggles up to Minhyuk and they keep looking at the constellations of the summer sky, maybe searching for traces of some legendary Pokémon, until they fall asleep against each other.

 

 

**Route 211 - West side**

“Do we have everything? Potions?”

“Check.”

“Antidotes and paralyze heals?”

“Check.”

“Repels?”

“Extra super check.” Changkyun zips his backpack and only keeps a repel at hand, knowing they’ll need to use a lot because the caves of Mountain Coronet are filled with Zubats.

They stayed at Eterna City for some extra days after Minhyuk got his badge, mainly to relax and buy everything they needed for the next part of their trip and also to get some money by battling with the locals.

They decided that their next stop would be an impromptu visit to Celestic town because Minhyuk heard it is the current league champion’s hometown and figured he could learn something from staying there for a bit. Changkyun didn’t mind the traveling as long as he could continue filling his Pokedex.

The part of Route 211 outside Eterna City consists of rocky plateaus with low vegetation and a river with crystal clear water running underneath. There are some other trainers around too, mostly hikers resting from climbing the mountain up to Snowpoint City and some fishermen, lazily waiting to catch something.

At morning, the whole Route is under the shadow of the Mountain, Changkyun watching the clouds hiding its peaks with awe every time he looks up.

“One day we’ll make it to Snowpoint City too.” Minhyuk says when they set their tents up for the night and light a small fire. They are just outside the entrance of the cave that leads to the other side of the Mountain, crossing a tiny part of it.

“We’ll need a lot of equipment for that, a lot of expensive equipment.” Changkyun takes a spoonful of soup and lets Growlithe try it. “I’ve heard the north is always covered with snow, even in the middle of the summer.”

“There is a gym too, so I’m going anyway.” Minhyuk fills their plates, getting comfortably cross legged on the grass.

“I never said I don’t want to come with you, we’ll just need to prepare for it.” Changkyun blows on his food, his Bidoof on his lap and his Rapidash munching grass a few meters away.

“We should go to the beach for summer, even go to a cruise!” Minhyuk smiles and Changkyun doesn’t have the heart to tell him that this would be too expensive.

It’s still a bit chilly to be outside, but it’s a nice night. Before retreating to his tent Changkyun takes his Pokedex and walks around to log whatever he can find. The Pokemon at the area seem well accustomed to co-existing with the travelers, not minding him as long as he doesn’t step too close to them.

There are Hoothoots up the trees, talking to each other with loud hoots and Chinglings hopping around the grass, barely seen. At the bank of the river he spots half a dozen of Meditites, completely still and silent.

Minhyuk calls him back to their tent soon, because they have to wake up extra early the next day if they want to be at the other side of the Mountain before the late evening.

 

 

**Mt. Coronet**

“What is this…is…is it looking at us?” Minhyuk sounds terrified, watching the huge Pokemon moving slowly, vaguely to their direction. Growlithe is growling at it, but it doesn’t seem to care, floating around.

“Bronzong” the mechanical voice from Changkyun Pokedex informs them, “It brought rains by opening portals to another world. It was revered as a bringer of plentiful harvests.”

“Uhm” Minhyuk looks at Changkyun and the entry, “I don’t think we need any rain.”

“It doesn’t look aggressive.” Changkyun defends the sturdy mass, “Just…weird.”

The Bronzong does follow them around for a while though, producing small but deep metallic sounds. “Maybe it’s lonely” Changkyun shrugs and Minhyuk spends more than half an hour watching it with interest until it comes close enough. Minhyuk, looking like he’s about to piss himself, much to Changkyun’s amusement actually pats it. It does leave them alone after that.

Navigating through the cave by themselves is difficult and Bidoof is a lifesaver, slowly cleaning the way of big rocks and debris. The occasional hiker they meet gives them some advice about how to move on and which direction to head to.

Minhyuk walks with a repel in hand, directly spraying the Zubats that try to approach them. And we’re talking about a lot of them. They are trying to not get into any battles, preserving their energy and knowing that many of the Mountain’s Pokémon are too strong and would be a struggle to take down, even the cuddly looking Clefairies.

They are close to the exit, judging by the directions they have and the hint of light far away at the end of the cave, getting a little more energetic now that there’s the promise to escape all this humidity and thick air soon.

Changkyun’s Bidoof has been working non-stop, not only breaking and moving rocks but defending them from wild Pokémon with Growlithe’s help. So it happens right after he takes down a small Geodude, he gets engulfed in bright blue light and Changkyun’s eyes go wide.

“He’s evolving!” Minhyuk shouts, thrilled and they both stand still to watch.

It doesn’t take long, a bit more than a whole minute maybe and in Bidoof’s place there’s a Pokemon twice his size with a thick tail and extra fluffy fur.

“Hello Bibarel” Changkyun walks up to him proudly, “aren’t you the handsomest and strongest baby?”

Bibarel hugs Changkyun’s arm with his chubby hands in reply, nuzzling into him for a moment before they keep moving again, Growlithe running in circles and trying to play with Bibarel that’s now bigger than him.

It takes half an hour or so more, three repel bottles and a lot of rock smashing to make it to the entrance, both Minhyuk and Changkyun collapsing when they set foot on the grass after so many hours.

 

 

**Route 211 - East side**

The east side of Route 211 is very similar to the West, minus the lack of sunshine and the running water. Minhyuk and Changkyun share their breakfast with a Bird Keeper who happens to have camped close to them, awed by her Noctowl, the majestic creature dozy and snuggling by its trainer’s side for the most part of the meal.

She is about to enter the cave and they are going to the opposite way, so they bid her goodbye and start walking through the grassy fields, picking up some trainer battles along the way.

The further they walk from the Mountain, the softest the soil is and a lot of trees appear on their way. There are a lot more Pokémon too and the air is chilly. They’re getting to a part of the region where very few travellers step to, since there isn’t much to see or do in Celestic town, not even a Pokemart, just a small understaffed Pokémon centre and some houses and of course, the infamous ruins.

There are a lot of traditions and myths, Changkyun used to love hearing about them when he was younger, but not so much as he grew up. He knew people who dedicated their whole lives to getting a glimpse of legendary Pokémon, but he personally thinks it’s a waste of time. He isn’t even sure if legendary Pokémon actually exist or are just made up from the older generations. Whatever his thoughts on this are, seeing some ancient ruins and enjoying the tranquillity of Celestic town seemed great anyway.

“Look what I got here” Minhyuk comes back from where he had strayed from their path, his bag filled with all kinds of berries. “There is a honey tree too, but I’m afraid of the Combees.”

“They won’t sting if you don’t touch them” Changkyun messes his hair and takes one of the offered berries.

“Still.” Minhyuk pouts.

“How are you gonna become a Champion if you’re afraid of Bug types, Min?” Changkyun teases and Minhyuk straight up ignores him, walking with steady steps to where the town must be.

It gets a little misty, the path unkempt and there are a lot of trees to cut down. Minhyuk hums a tone, probably from some videogame and Changkyun takes a look at his new Pokedex entries while walking, sending the records to Professor Hyungsoo knowing he’s gonna be delighted with that Bronzong.

Finally, the trees clear up and they can see the first houses, small and traditionally build around the valley where the old ruins are located. Some kids are playing just outside the gates of the town with their Pokémon, teenagers riding their bikes. They must all be here to visit their grandparents for the summer, Changkyun thinks, letting all of his Pokémon out of their pokeballs.

As always, the first stop is the Pokémon centre for the casual check-up, a sweet Joy praising Bibarel on evolving and then Minhyuk bubbles about all the things he wants to see, the ruins, the Champion’s house, go fishing….

Changkyun has all the time in the world for him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm thinking of writing 2-3 more one-shots for this region, so ideas and constructive criticism are all welcome~


End file.
